Bring Colour To My Skies
by Heterochromer
Summary: Jisoo itu epitom dari sempurna. Tetapi Wonwoo itu lebih pintar ketimbang remaja lainnya. Dia tahu siapa Hong Jisoo, karena ia mencintainya sejak lama. [SVT Seventeen's fic. Wonwoo/Joshua, Wonshua. Light angst, but still angst. OOC. High School AU] Mind to read and review?
**Bring Colour to My Skies**

 **.**

Jisoo itu epitom dari sempurna. Tetapi Wonwoo itu lebih pintar ketimbang remaja lainnya.

Dia tahu siapa Hong Jisoo, karena ia mencintainya sejak lama.

 **.**

 **i**

Namanya Hong Jisoo, dan saat ia berjalan dia terlihat seperti bintang jatuh.

Bintang jatuh itu indah. Bintang jatuh itu selalu dianggap istimewa. Konon bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan harapan—meskipun Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa orang berpikiran demikian.

Selain semua sisi positif bintang jatuh yang tadi disebutkan, bintang jatuh itu sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah meteoroid yang bergesekan dan terbakar dengan atmosfer bumi dan menjadi meteor. Hanya batu dari luar angkasa yang tertarik gravitasi bumi, terbakar, dan menjadi bebatuan kecil bagai debu.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu, Jisoo- _ya_?" Jeonghan merangkul bahu sahabat baiknya yang tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal. "Kita sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan dan main di arkade. Aku mengajak Seungcheol, Seungkwan, dan Mingyu. Mungkin Jihoon juga mau ikut."

Wonwoo bisa melihat senyum manis dilayangkan oleh pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu ke arah Jeonghan.

"Ah maaf, Jeonghan. Hari ini aku ada keperluan di rumah," jawab Jisoo kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Jeonghan. " _Eomma_ membutuhkan bantuanku. Lain kali aku mungkin bisa ikut."

"Ah Jisoo, kau benar-benar anak _eomma_ ya." Lalu keduanya tertawa singkat sebelum kembali membaca buku mereka. Perpustakaan kembali sunyi dan Wonwoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya kembali.

Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan sang Bintang Jatuh akan melebur menjadi meteorit.

 **.**

 **ii**

Rambut hitam Wonwoo saat ini terlihat sangat kacau, dan ia mengutuk Mingyu yang telah membuatnya terlihat seacak-acakan ini. Dia dengan senang hati mengakui bahwa sahabatnya yang lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar pembuat masalah, dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa para gadis sangat menyukainya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa mengutuk-ngutuk Kim Mingyu di dalam hati hanya akan menambah dosanya tapi tidak mengurangi masalahnya. Ia menyalakan keran air di wastafel kemudian membasuh mukanya dengan pelan. Sensasi segar air langsung menyapa wajahnya, membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik ketimbang beberapa detik lalu.

Ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, ia menemukan refleksi seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah menatap balik refleksinya di cermin.

"Jisoo _sunbae_ ," ucapnya pelan. Jisoo melayangkan senyum ke arahnya, senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti cara mendefinisikannya. "Sedang apa?"

Kemudian Jisoo tertawa kecil. "Astaga Wonwoo, apa yang orang biasa lakukan di toilet?" Jisoo menyalakan keran di wastafel yang berada di samping Wonwoo lalu mencuci tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini sedang pelajaran Kimia kan di kelasmu?"

Wonwoo pun mengangguk, tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia menatap sosok di sampingnya melalui cermin. Jisoo masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin jika dilihat sekilas, tapi Wonwoo menyadari bahwa kantung mata pemuda yang sempat menetap di Los Angeles itu semakin tebal dan jelas.

"Apa kau kurang tidur, _sunbae_?"

Tangan Jisoo terhenti dari jalannya untuk mematikan keran, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya langsung dengan tatapan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa golongkan sebagai tatapan bersahabat. "Ah ya, tugas-tugas menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengatur waktuku," kemudian Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya, mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Aku berharap akhir pekan aku bisa tidur dengan cukup. Ngomong-ngomong, kau menyadarinya juga haha. Aku harus memakai krim untuk menutupinya."

Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. "Mungkin kau benar-benar harus istirahat, _sunbae_."

"Ya, terima kasih Wonwoo. Aku kembali dulu ya ke kelas?"

Selain seperti bintang jatuh, Jisoo mirip dengan bulan. Misterius, berjarak jauh, sepi, tetapi merupakan objek langit alami yang paling dekat dengan bumi.

 **.**

 **iii**

Hari ini hujan deras mengguyur kota, dan terkadang Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa langit yang tadi sangat cerah tanpa awan bisa-bisa berubah menjadi sewarna abu dan menumpahkan air tanpa diduga-duga.

Dia berusaha melindungi kotak gitarnya dari rintik hujan—sebuah hal yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena ia tengah berjalan di trotoar tanpa menggunakan payung atau pelindung apapun. Kotak gitarnya sebenarnya tahan air, hanya saja Wonwoo meragukan ketahanan air dari kotak gitarnya sehingga ia bisa memastikan bahwa mungkin gitarnya akan menjadi sedikit basah.

Kursus gitar hari ini sangat menyenangkan, ralat, kursus gitarnya selalu menyenangkan. Sebenarnya guru gitarnya sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih mengambil kelas kursus padahal ia sendiri sudah mahir. Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab, karena Wonwoo sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terus merasa kurang dalam permainan gitarnya.

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti seketika begitu ia mendengar suara benda terbanting dengan sangat keras tepat di depannya. Ia mengadahkan kepala dan membelalakan mata.

"BERHENTI BERMAIN BENDA BODOH ITU DAN CARIKAN AKU UANG!"

" _APPA!"_

"KAU BERANI BERTERIAK KEPADAKU?!"

Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin Wonwoo lihat di tengah derasnya hujan.

Setelah pintu rumah terayun dengan keras oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak bisa Wonwoo lihat jelas wajahnya, ia mendapati sosok yang selama ini ia beri perhatian lebih berjongkok di pinggir trotoar—meratapi puing-puing benda yang dulunya berfungsi sebagai alat musik sebelum ia terbanting ke tanah dengan kerasnya.

"Itu… Gitar _sunbae_?"

Rasanya pahit di lidah Wonwoo ketika ia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Jisoo yang menggenggam benda panjang yang seharusnya menjadi leher dari gitar. Jisoo mengadahkan kepalanya, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat sekilas ekspresi penuh sesal bercampur pilu.

"H-Hai W-Wonwoo," suara Jisoo terdengar parau, dan bahkan Wonwoo ingin menangis saat mendengarnya. "K-Kau habis dari mana?"

"Kursus gitar," jawab Wonwoo, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka berdua saat ini. Sekalipun ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada manusia di hadapannya. Wonwoo mengerti. _Sangat mengerti_. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. " _Sunbae_ bisa main gitar juga?"

Bibir Jisoo membentuk senyum lemah. Di tengah lebatnya hujan seperi ini, Wonwoo masih bisa melihat mata sembabnya dengan jelas tiap-tiap detail lainnya di wajah kakak kelasnya. "Kau selalu memanggilku _sunbae_ , kupikir kita sudah cukup dekat," saat Jisoo mengatakannya, suaranya seperti timbul-tenggelam dan membuat Wonwoo harus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "P-Panggil aku _hyung_ saja, oke?"

Udara di sekitar mereka sangat dingin, terlebih lagi sekarang ia dan Jisoo sama-sama basah kuyup. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan dingin ini. Dan Jisoo juga mungkin sudah terbiasa.

Tapi pemuda di hadapannya kini menggigil kedinginan, Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu harus apa selain memberikannya pelukan.

Memeluk Jisoo seakan tengah menikmati musim semi yang datang terlambat. Membuatnya merasa nyaman, harum, hangat—tetapi ia datang terlambat.

 **.**

 **iv**

Karena tanpa ada yang memberitahu pun sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada sosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sentral kehidupannya.

Ia mengorbit kepada Jisoo tidak hanya baru sehari-dua hari, atau seminggu-dua minggu, atau malah sebulan-dua bulan. Dua tahun lebih ia mengamatinya, tersenyum dengannya, dan bersedih bersamanya. Nekatnya, Wonwoo _mendewakannya_.

Bukankah itu mengesankan? Dua tahun sudah ia menjadi pengagum Hong Jisoo, dan baru dua bulan terakhir ia berinteraksi dengan pujaan hatinya.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah masokis sejati, memandangi dari jauh tanpa membuat kontak apapun. Tetapi Wonwoo selalu berteriak ke arah mereka, mengatakan bahwa Jisoo seperti barang pecah-belah yang harus dijaga saat objek yang terkait jelas-jelas tengah berguling-guling di lapangan rumput sekolah bersama teman-temannya sambil menikmati matahari musim panas.

"Itu definisimu dari 'barang pecah-belah'?" tanya Soonyoung suatu hari di bawah terik cahaya sore. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jisoo yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah seorang diri, menatap Soonyoung yang memicingkan mata sipitnya. "Dia jelas-jelas sudah besar. Apa kau tidak bisa langsung mendekatinya dan mengatakan ' _hei, aku Jeon Wonwoo dan aku sudah menyukai_ sunbae _dari dua tahun yang lalu'_? Itu memang tidak sesederhana yang kuucapkan, tapi setidaknya kau harus mencoba."

"Aku tahu lebih banyak tentangnya ketimbang kau, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Aku benci saat kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku, kau tahu itu," Soonyoung menghela nafas sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi masokis kelas kakap, Wonu. Aku tahu kau terluka dengan hanya terus memerhatikannya."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut sahabat baiknya. "Aku cinta kau, Soonyoung- _ssi_. Tapi aku jauh lebih mencintai Hong Jisoo," dan kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Soonyoung. "Mungkin kau melihatku seperti masokis, tapi aku yang lebih tahu."

Karena Wonwoo tahu begitu Mingyu memaksanya untuk memiliki interaksi dengan seorang Hong Jisoo beberapa bulan silam—ia tengah menorehkan luka baru pada diri sentral dari orbitnya.

 **.**

 **v**

Jisoo itu adalah orang munafik nomer satu yang pernah ada di kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang terlihat begitu ceria bahkan ketika mereka tertindas secara diam-diam di sekolah.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Jisoo merupakan murid kebanggaan sekolah. Prestasinya yang gemilang, suaranya yang emas, dan kepribadiannya yang bersinar telah membuatnya masuk ke jajaran siswa paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Tapi ini adalah sebuah rahasia bahwa sebenarnya sang siswa unggulan mendapat tekanan fisik dan batin yang kuat dari beberapa senior.

Wonwoo tidak sebuta orang lain. Ketika para teman-teman Jisoo menganggap bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja, Wonwoo tahu bahwa Jisoo tidaklah baik-baik saja.

Seminggu sekali, ia pasti menemukan Jisoo terkapar di belakang sekolah. Korban pemalakan. Penindasan fisik. Selalu ada memar baru saat pemuda itu pulang sekolah di hari Jumat. Dan saat hari Senin datang kembali, memar itu mengabur dengan cepat—membuatnya selalu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dan di situlah Wonwoo mulai berusaha membantunya—sekalipun ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, setiap Jumat sore ia selalu bersembunyi di suatu tempat strategis dan mengambil banyak foto yang bisa ia kumpulkan sebagai bukti lalu menyerahkannya ke Kepala Sekolah. Ia menargetkan seratus foto, membuatnya membutuhkan seratus hari Jumat dimana wajah-wajah para penindas terlihat jelas.

Tapi sesekali ia juga turun langsung ke lapangan. Berpura-pura mencari bola sepak di belakang sekolah dan sengaja membuatnya menjadi pencarian bola terlama sehingga para senior gila itu tidak berani menyentuh Jisoo tepat di depan matanya. Wonwoo memang bukan siswa unggulan, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah sahabat dekat dari Wakil Ketua OSIS Kwon Soonyoung yang tetap harus diwaspadai.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menjadi korban penindasan rutin selama hampir dua tahun tetap terlihat begitu menyenangkan di depan teman-temannya? Wonwoo tidak mengerti, dan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Tangan Wonwoo kini tengah menggenggam amplop cokelat yang terisi penuh dengan foto-foto tindak kekerasan yang selalu terjadi di hari Jumat tersebut. Dia bersumpah dia rela mati untuk ini, bahkan jika ia sendiri yang harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini demi bisa membuat Jisoo kembali aman—Wonwoo rela.

Dan tepat di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, ia bisa melihat Jisoo tengah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemas.

Cemas… Ekspresi yang hanya ditujukan Jisoo jika ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi ke orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dan ketika Wonwoo ingin mengambil satu langkah maju untuk mendekati Jisoo, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dengan kuat—membuatnya terhempas ke dinding sekolahnya yang membuatnya tersembunyi dari sosok Jisoo.

"Psst, Wonwoo- _ya_."

Choi Seungcheol kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, membuat Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Seungcheol menarik nafas. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Jisoo akhir-akhir ini?"

Pertanyaan Seungcheol terlalu tepat pada intinya. "Bukankah kau sahabatnya?" desis Wonwoo tajam. Dia tidak perlu bersopan-santun lagi dengan manusia ini, ia dan Seungcheol sama-sama bergabung di Klub Rap yang dibuat Choi Hansol di luar sekolah mereka. Mereka cukup mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tidak dekat. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu."

Seungcheol mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, terlihat begitu khawatir. "Soonyoung selalu bilang, bahwa kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Aku yakin, yang ia maksud itu adalah _'benar-benar baik'_. Jauh ketimbang kami semua."

Wonwoo baru akan mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak maksud akal begitu ia mendengar suara terjatuh yang cukup keras dari balik punggungnya.

Dan begitu ia menoleh ke belakang bersama Seungcheol untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia melihat tubuh Hong Jisoo terkapar lemah di lantai sekolah dengan hidung mengalirkan darah anyir yang segar.

 **.**

 **to be continue.**

* * *

 **A/N :** sebuah fanfic lama dengan plot semi-angst yang bikin baper, banget.

Three-shoot. Di flashdisc-ku udah selesai sebenarnya, hanya saja kupotong biar tidak terlalu pegal dibacanya haha. Slay Wonshua slay!

Btw, have u watched Pretty U? Wonwoo with glasses is friggin hot, one of my wildest dreams came true! And Hong Jisoo is still a cutie pie with the aesthetic-pastel coloured concept rawr.

Mind to give me any feedback? XD


End file.
